The bet
by Inazuma1928
Summary: The great Iron Heart is flustered! This 'oughta be good. One-shot


Kiyoshi is known as being an honest and kind man. Yet he always seems to has a few tricks up his sleeve. So when he invited his long-time friend to a vacant basketball court a few days after they left the Seirin highschool for good, he had a plan.  
"Why did you want to meet me here, Kiyoshi? If this was just some sort of farewell we could have just met at a diner or something." Hyuuga grumbled, stepping onto the court with a groan.  
"But where's the fun in that?" Kiyoshi laughed, turning around to face his friend. He spun a basketball on the tip of his index finger and smiled.  
"... What are you planning?" Hyuuga asked after watching Kiyoshi's smile for a few moments.  
"Haha, I'm not planning anything! We're just gonna play some 1 on 1." Kiyoshi laughed, holding his hands up in defense. Unable to help himself, Hyuuga smiled back and rolled his eyes. Kiyoshi tosses the basketball towards Hyuuga and got into a defensive position. Hyuuga smiled and dribbled the ball a few times before running up to shoot, the whole time a smile on his face.  
He really did love playing basketball. The wind on his face, the sweat dripping down his forehead, the swish of the net, and especially the excited smile on his teammate's faces. He is certainly thankful towards Kiyoshi for getting him back into the game, and he always will be.  
The ball made it in and Kiyoshi quickly grabbed the orange ball and ran to the other side. Quickly Hyuuga ran up to defend. It was back and forth for about half an hour until they both decided to take a break.  
Kiyoshi and Hyuuga both sat down on a curb connected to the blacktop court. Hyuuga held a water bottle out to Kiyoshi which Kiyoshi thankfully took, lifting his own to his lips. Kiyoshi, before he even took a sip of his own water, watched the small movements coming from his friend. The moving of his adam's apple as he swallowed, small drips of water accidently falling out of his mouth, his black hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks due to his shut eyes, the sunlight reflecting off the shine in Hyuuga's glasses. Kiyoshi sighed and put the cap back on his water bottle and turned fully towards his friend.  
"Hyuuga, you were right earlier about me planning something." Kiyoshi murmured, looking over at his friend with deep, brown eyes.  
"Alright," Hyuuga murmured with his eyebrows drawn in curiosity, putting the cap on his water bottle and setting it on the ground. "What were you planning?"  
Kiyoshi took a deep breathe and looked away from Hyuuga, feeling an embarrassed blush cross over his cheeks. Hyuuga was deeply confused. He's never seen Kiyoshi this serious but this embarrassed at the same time, what he's planning must be important.  
"Haha, I had a whole speech prepared but I completely forgot it!" Kiyoshi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Hyuuga could feel his eye twitch but kept his mouth shut, since Kiyoshi seemed so determined to get what he wanted to say said.  
"Well um.. wow, I really should have planned this better. But uh.. I need to tell you something.." Kiyoshi rambled, finishing off looking back up at Hyuuga.  
"What is it?" Hyuuga asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. Hyuuga was expecting the worse, maybe Kiyoshi was sick, maybe he was moving some place that they'd never see each other again, but he definitely didn't expect what Kiyoshi did next.  
"Junpei, just.. please don't hate me for this." Kiyoshi quickly pleaded. Hyuuga didn't even have time to think through or react to what his friend said before he felt warm, chapped lips press against his own. The feeling quickly left and Hyuuga looked up at the embarrassed, scared, red face of the team's former center.  
Kiyoshi stood up the moment he ended the kiss and he looked down at Hyuuga hopefully, wishing with all that he had the black haired teen would return the feelings.  
"Why would you do that, Teppei?" Hyuuga asked in a cold tone, turning his head away from Kiyoshi.  
Kiyoshi could practically feel his heart break. Not only did his friend not return his feelings, but he now hated him. Kiyoshi convinced himself earlier that if Hyuuga didn't return the feelings that'd he'd be sad but he'd just bounce right back. He wouldn't be hurt. But that was such a lie. Kiyoshi would be completely broken if Hyuuga didn't return his feelings, and here he is. Standing like an idiot before his crush, fighting back tears.  
"I'm sorry, I just-" Kiyoshi started, about to turn away and walk off.  
"Teppei, why would you wait so long?" Hyuuga asked as he grabbed Kiyoshi's wrist to keep him from walking away, shocking Kiyoshi to the point Kiyoshi completely lost all thought of running off. When Hyuuga felt that Kiyoshi was no longer going to walk away, he let go of the center's wrist and stood up himself.  
"Wh-what?" Kiyoshi chocked out, taking a shocked step back when Hyuuga stood up.  
"Why did you wait until now to tell me that you liked me? What, did you think I wasn't going to return your feelings? That kind of pisses me off Teppei." Hyuuga continued, folding his arms over his chest in slight anger.  
Kiyoshi's heart lifted with glee and he smiled his classical, Kiyoshi smile.  
"So, you like me back?" Kiyoshi asked, mainly to hear the words come out of the other's mouth. Hyuuga let out a small, embarrassed whimper and his face grew hot.  
"Y-yes.." Hyuuga murmured softly, darting his eyes off to the side.  
"What?" Kiyoshi asked, cupping his ear and leaning closer with a smile on his face. He definitely heard Hyuuga and Hyuuga knew it.  
"I like you back and you're an asshole, Kiyoshi." Hyuuga growled, pushing his glasses up with the tip of his middle finger. Kiyoshi laughed heartily, wiping away tears when he was done. He glanced down at Hyuuga, the smallest of smirks on the other's face.  
"Teppei. Kiss me again." Hyuuga ordered, looking up almost demandingly at the brunette.  
Kiyoshi got over his shock after a few moments and leaned down towards Hyuuga, closing his eyes as he did so. Their lips connected for a second time, and Hyuuga rested his hands on Kiyoshi's shoulders with a soft smile. Kiyoshi cupped Hyuuga's face in his hands and deepened their kiss, small sounds leaving the back of Hyuuga's throat. The two moved their lips together, pulling each other closer the more they got into the kiss.  
After a few minutes, Hyuuga was backed into a nearby wall, his back pressing into cold, shaded cement. The two detached their lips for air and while they were catching their breathe, they were looking into each other's eyes.  
"Teppei.. You really should have said something sooner.." Hyuuga grumbled, softly glaring up at his soon-to-be boyfriend. Neither one officially said that they were going to date, but it was sort of a given to both boys.  
"Sorry, sorry. Will you ever forgive me?" Kiyoshi asked with a soft smile, not really thinking that he did anything bad.  
"Never." Hyuuga replied with a hint of sarcasm, pulling Kiyoshi closer again with his hand pulling on the back of Kiyoshi's neck.

Up on a hill close to the basketball court sat Izuki and Aida. Aida was holding a pair of binoculars to her face, watching the new couple with a smirk on her face. Suddenly she held open her palm in front of an almost asleep Izuki with a smug expression. Out of shock and surprise Izuki took the binoculars from the smirking brunette.  
"There's no way!" He exclaimed when he saw the two kissing.  
"I told you he was going to do it today!" Aida exclaimed, slapping the back of her friend's head for not believing her. Izuki pitifully rubbed the back of his head, reaching his opposite hand into his pocket. He handed her the last of his pocket cash, grumbling as he did so.  
See, they both made a bet earlier in the year that if Kiyoshi ended up actually liking Hyuuga more than a friend and actually told the three-pointer about his feelings, that Izuki would give Aida 5,000 yen(About fifty American dollars) but if he didn't by the end of the year Aida would give _him_ 5,000 yen. Izuki was sure that he would win the bet. He just didn't think that either of them were gay or liked each other like that. He should definitely have given his former coach more credit than he did, because if he would have he wouldn't be out this much money.  
Aida sat there content with her binoculars and her money, continuing to watch the new couple. After a few moments she stood up with a sigh, pocketing the money.  
"Well, this has been fun and all but I think we should go." Aida cooed, combing her growing hair behind her ear.  
"What? You dragged me here and now we're leaving?" Izuki asked, surprised. She made such a fuss about them coming here on a Saturday afternoon and then she's suddenly wanting to leave? Because _that_ makes sense.  
"Well, I'd rather not explain it so you can just take a peep." Aida sighed with a smile, dropping her binoculars into his lap before sashaying away. Izuki gave her a strange look as she walked off but lifted the binoculars to his eyes, wanting to know what she meant.  
He felt extremely embarrassed at what he was watching and he desperately wanted to look away but he just _couldn't_. Down on the blacktop basketball court stood Kiyoshi and Hyuuga, except Kiyoshi was pressing Hyuuga into the wall, the tips of his middle, ring, and index fingers under the fabric of Hyuuga's shorts, his fingers dancing along Hyuuga's hipbones. Hyuuga was showing no signs of pushing the other away or even showing any of him planning to push Kiyoshi away. In fact, the black haired teen was pulling the other closer. Izuki noticed that the kiss was much more passionate than it was before, for he could see the passing of saliva as the two teen's tongues fought a small battle of dominance.  
Finally Izuki's body caught up with his mind and he pulled the dark binoculars away from his eyes, blinking at the bright light. Quickly Izuki's got off the ground and chased after his female friend, a deep, crimson blush covering his face, neck, and ears. He shouted something about getting ice cream due to the heat which she replied with a laugh and a nod.  
It was certainly hot out. No pun intended.


End file.
